


Back to You

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Culture Shock, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The move to Germany has changed a lot of things in Aoba's life, but at least his relationship with Noiz isn't one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

Being in Germany has certainly changed many aspects of Aoba's life, from daily tasks to just simple behaviors he's done all of his life back at home, but for all of the things that have changed from the move to Germany, he's glad his relationship with Noiz is not one of them.

Even after a long day, when Aoba comes home feeling exhausted from trying to blend in, trying _so hard_ to act the way the people around him do, wanting more than anything to fit into Noiz's life with as much ease as he possibly can, Noiz always comes home with plenty of kisses and encouraging words, telling him things about how happy he is Aoba is here with him, and how much he loves Aoba, truly, honestly does. It might not make up for Aoba feeling like an idiot because he can't ask for help since the word " _entschuldigung_ "* is just too much for him to pronounce, but it's enough.

Plus, while the days when he isn't with Noiz and has to navigate German customs all by himself, he does have the evenings to look forward to, when Noiz gets home from work and they can exist normally, just Aoba and Noiz. Eating dinner, speaking a language with one another that Aoba doesn't choke over, enjoying each other in their own little world.

Tonight is like most others, wherein Noiz comes home after Aoba, sneaks up behind Aoba at the stove and kisses his cheek, hands on Aoba's hips as he says hello and Aoba welcomes him home, then promptly shoos him away so he can go change into something comfy while he finishes dinner-- _which_ , he adds as Noiz heads up the stairs, is completely edible and good, thank you very much!

Noiz _loves_ coming home to Aoba, to say the least.

They eat, they do dishes, they cuddle a little on the sofa while they watch something mindless together, chatting about this and that. Aoba's main source of conversation for the past couple months has been "Why is this so different here?" which, makes for Noiz having to go quiet for awhile while he thinks about it, and often they end up looking up the question together, anyway; it's still interesting.

It gets late, so they head upstairs to the bedroom. They take turns with the shower as they usually do-- no offense, Aoba always assures (even though they've been over it a million times), but he just likes the time to relax and be alone with his thoughts for a bit, which Noiz always agrees (because _they've been over this a million times_ ) is perfectly fine.

Aoba crawls into bed before Noiz, only because he got to shower first tonight, and he sighs as he huddles up under the crisp sheets, waiting for Noiz to join him under the covers so he can have someone to press his freezing toes against, something that always amuses Noiz more than it annoys him.

When Noiz finally leaves the bathroom, flicking the light off as he heads into the bedroom (where the lights stay on, as they are ought to in this their house), instead of shuffling under the covers and pulling Aoba into his arms, he yanks them back, making Aoba jump a little in surprise as Noiz quickly dives in to kiss him, all quiet eagerness and delight to be able to do exactly what he wants. And, well, Noiz isn't a bad kisser, so Aoba indulges him, cupping the back of his head as he lets Noiz's tongue slide over his own, feels his teeth graze a little at Aoba's lower lip, intent clear.

"Noiz," Aoba tries to say between kisses, but even when Noiz isn't shoving his tongue in Aoba's mouth, he's pressing quick little kisses to his lips instead, sliding to kneel over him, letting his thigh press against Aoba's cock, trying to stir the proper reaction from him.

"You-- _mm_ , work tomorrow," Aoba warns, not without a little gasp as Noiz quickly moves his assault down Aoba's neck, licking and nibbling with the greatest of care, because he's getting extremely good at not manhandling Aoba-- not that he ever means to, but sometimes his excitement gets the better of him, which Aoba is understanding of.

However, even with this warning, Aoba's arms wrap a little more around Noiz, neck tilting so Noiz can fully lavish him in attention there, before his lips travel down a little more, spending far too much attention at his chest while his hands work on getting Aoba's briefs off without just simply yanking them off him; too rough, and while Noiz is always excited to get his hands on Aoba, he knows he doesn't need to be in such a hurry all the time. It's not like Aoba is going anywhere, after all.

"Yeah," Noiz agrees, his voice a low mumble as he looks up from Aoba's chest to his face, smiling a little at how red Aoba looks, way too cute. "But you're here and I want to touch you."

Aoba drops his head against the pillows with a mumble that sounds like "idiot" that makes Noiz hum a little chuckle as he works his way down Aoba's torso. He's so smooth and pale, every curve and dip of him practically made for Noiz's touch. Noiz takes great pleasure in this, watching his palms slide over Aoba's beautiful body as he makes his way down to greet Aoba's half-hard cock, unable to resist licking his lips at the sight of it.

"Noiz," Aoba whine-gasps, back arched a little to keep his hips shifted back, lest he just grind himself into Noiz's face-- that would be embarrassing! "Don't just _look_ at it." Noiz can hear the little pout Aoba must be making, and he smiles quietly as he slides his hands over Aoba's thighs, gentle.

"Why?" He asks, and Aoba nearly kicks him, mumbling about how embarrassing it is. He's the only one that feels that way, Noiz thinks with amusement, because Noiz _loves_ looking at every bit of Aoba, be it the way that little half-smile slips onto his face when he watches something that interests him, or the way his cock twitches a little in desperation as Noiz mouths far too gently at the base of it, dragging his half-parted lips over the length of it and trying not to grin as Aoba begs.

" _Noiz_ ," Aoba pleads, dragging out each syllable, his hands reaching to find Noiz's hair and gently lacing his fingers in the damp locks. He never really pulls on it, and Noiz sort of wonders if it might feel good if he did, but he doesn't mention that, focused on the task of slowly, slowly taking the head of Aoba's cock into his mouth, tracing the ridge with the tip of his tongue, something that makes Aoba's legs literally tremble; good thing they're in bed, because Aoba would be _down_ by now.

Oral isn't really Noiz's specialty, but he does like to enjoy Aoba enjoying himself, so he makes his best effort. He's always had a nasty gag reflex, though, so he keeps his intake to something he can manage, relying on his hands for what he can't take into his mouth. He hums around Aoba's cock, enjoying the feeling of it resting heavy on his tongue, and especially the sound of Aoba choking out moans with earnest as his hips roll in tiny movements, careful not to thrust himself into Noiz's mouth.

"You taste good here," Noiz whispers as he pulls back, only to admire his handiwork. Aoba's blushing down to his chest, biting his lip as he lifts his head to look down at Noiz, embarrassed to hear his comment; Noiz is always so vulgar, and Aoba should be used to it by now, but he still turns into a flustered mess when Noiz is doing stuff like this to him. Probably because when he's not near actually-disgusting levels of sexual vulgarity, he's sweeter than most anyone Aoba's ever known.

"Do-don't say things like that," Aoba mumbles, and Noiz gives him a smile before he dips back down onto Aoba's cock, drawing a surprised moan from Aoba, who tightens his grip in Noiz's hair; it feels pretty good. Noiz sucks him off until he starts to taste the bitterness, feeling Aoba's muscles in his legs and abdomen get a little spastic, and that's when he pulls away for good, sitting back and leaving Aoba whimpering for more, hurrying to sit up until Noiz nudges him back again.

"Just wait," Noiz tells him, and the words sound so soothing, Aoba feels a little stupid he got so worked up. He watches, face nearly burning with the blush in his cheeks, as Noiz reaches to the bedside table, digging a little before he finds the lube and manages to rip a condom off the chain of foils, crawling right back between Aoba's legs.

"Yeah?" He asks, regarding with Aoba with an almost concerned little glance that makes Aoba smile at him, rolling his eyes with great affection; such a kid, he wants to laugh, but he settles for reaching out and ruffling Noiz's hair a little.

"Of course," Aoba tells him, flopping back against the pillows, spreading his legs a little more. The way Noiz's eyebrows raise makes him blush a little more, and he can't help but add a snappy, " _You're_ the one who got me like this!"

"I know," Noiz answers, a little gruff as he sets to pouring a little bit of lube into his hand, making sure (twice, in fact) that he's closed the lid on the bottle before he tosses it back on the bed, lathering his hands in the stuff to make sure he doesn't shove his cold, lube-slick fingers in Aoba's ass. "It's hot," he adds, almost an afterthought, and Aoba tries hard not to huff in embarrassment.

Noiz hunches over him as he slips his hand between Aoba's legs, sliding only one finger around his hole, slowly pressing inside. His half-lidded eyes watch Aoba's teeth sink into his lower lip as he bites back a sound, and Noiz kisses the corner of his mouth. "Don't go quiet," Noiz tells him softly, and Aoba sighs out a quiet little noise, shifting his hips a little to find a good angle with Noiz's finger inside him, slowly sliding in and out of him. Aoba's arms slide around Noiz's torso to keep him close, especially when Noiz adds a second finger along with the first, which makes Aoba gasp.

" _God_ ," Aoba groans, letting his eyes flutter shut, half out of delight, and half out of the fact that Noiz is watching every tiny expression he makes, which is completely embarrassing-- little _brat_. Noiz dips in to kiss him, which serves to relax Aoba a great deal, drawing little groans out of him as Noiz works on opening him up with great care, making sure to catch himself when he's getting too rough. He wants so much, wants all of Aoba, wants to be inside him and against him and _with_ him, but he wants to take his time, too, wants to cherish all that he has with Aoba here.

He spends a lot of time with the third finger, making sure Aoba's nice and ready. Also because Aoba is absolutely writhing under him, holding on tightly to Noiz, tight enough that his nails are digging into Noiz's back and it's pretty sexy, he has to admit. Desperation is a great look for Aoba, and Noiz smiles into the hollow of Aoba's neck as he fucks him with his fingers, making sure not to let Aoba grind his cock against him as he does it, watching him lose it the longer Noiz presses his fingers inside of him.

" _Noiz_ ," Aoba chokes out around a grunt, tilting his head back as he gasps when Noiz's fingers press deep inside, deep inside. He squirms, arching his hips to try and get a little friction, and Noiz pulls back suddenly, earning a whine from Aoba as his eyes slam open, looking to Noiz with a glance that makes Noiz's cock throb.

"Wait," Noiz tells him softly, hurrying out of his underwear with little finesse-- Aoba's so wound up, he probably doesn't even notice, anyway. It takes a minute or two for him to fiddle with the condom, and Aoba's hand drifts down dangerously close to his own cock as he watches, before Noiz gives him a sharp look.

"Not yet," Noiz warns, and Aoba whimpers, but he listens. The condom is soon on, and Noiz makes sure to slick himself up with a little more lube before he crawls over Aoba, letting his cock rub against Aoba's ass, licking his lips as he makes a small sigh, trying to calm himself before he simply tries to jam his cock up Aoba's ass. He can take his time!

However, Aoba's squirming under him, trying to get Noiz to do something, anything, and Noiz chuckles a little as he kisses him, giving his lower lip a nibble. "Okay, okay," he whispers, and Aoba's arms go around him once again as Noiz guides himself inside, inch by inch, holding his breath to keep quiet as he listens to the sweet sound of Aoba's breath being taken away by the feeling of Noiz finally filling him.

"Noi-- _oh_ ," he murmurs, mouth dropped in the prettiest little "O" as he rolls his hips slowly, experimenting with the feeling of Noiz pressed so deep inside him. "So _good_ ," he whispers, hugging Noiz close, so that their chests are pressed together and Aoba can feel all of him-- Noiz loves this most of all.

Noiz stays still like that for a moment or two, letting Aoba wiggle a little to get comfortable with Noiz's cock inside him, but eventually he makes a whine, a pout that Noiz kisses away gently, before Aoba tells him to move in a small voice.

Noiz obeys wordlessly.

He starts slow, but definitely not softly. He pulls his hips back, nearly to the tip, before he thrusts back in, taking great joy in watching Aoba's eyebrows knit as he gasps, sinking his nails into Noiz's skin again; he probably doesn't even know he's doing it, but like fuck Noiz is going to tell him to stop, it feels fucking _divine_.

He is so grateful for the gift of touch, because he doesn't know how he missed out on this feeling for so long. The feeling of touching Aoba, being inside of him, the feeling of Aoba's hole clenching around him, hips rocking into Noiz's as he picks up the pace, too desperate to resist. He needs this, needs the closeness and the goodness of Aoba's love, and he moves to press his face into the hollow of Aoba's neck, letting out small moans and sighs against Aoba's warm skin as his arms bracket Aoba's head, keeping him beneath him, keeping them close.

" _Ah_ , Noiz," Aoba's whispering, and his name sounds so good when Aoba's desperate like that, needy and breathless. Noiz groans a little against Aoba's skin, giving his hips a punctual slam, and the gasp it wrenches out of Aoba is absolutely _filthy_.

" _Uhn_!" Aoba cries out, he doesn't even close his mouth now as the moans pour out of him, on every inhale and exhale as Noiz drives deep into him. Aoba's nails dig into him, his legs move to hook around around Noiz's waist, and fuck, the thought of Aoba clinging to him is hot enough as it is, but this is-- he's too close.

"Aoba," Noiz grunts, pressing a wet kiss to Aoba's thrumming pulse, "I'm-- _mmh_ , fuck-- close." He's surprised he can form that much of a sentence, seeing as the warm coil of orgasm is already settling deep in his stomach, and he tries to bite his lip (not too hard) to ward the feeling off; he likes when they come together.

Aoba's nodding, though, gripping tighter around Noiz, sinking his nails into the plains of Noiz's pale back and raking them down, oh, god--

"Me too," he whispers, giving a jerk of his hips to remind Noiz to keep going. "Pl-- oh, _oh_! Please!"

Noiz groans a little more freely now, unable to focus on keeping his voice down when Aoba's begging for him like that, scratching delicious lines of red down his back as Noiz gives him what he needs, fucking him with rough thrusts that make Aoba jolt under him, blubbering about his piercings-- so good-- more-- Noiz, please!

Noiz trembles over Aoba, his orgasm hitting him not unlike a brick to the back of the head, making him gasp out Aoba's name as he keeps himself pressed deep inside of Aoba, grinding down as he comes. Aoba clings to him, rocking his hips under Noiz as he reaches his peak, and Noiz can feel Aoba's abdomen trembling as he comes with a high-pitched, " _Ahn_!" with the feeling of his release warm and sticky between them.

They keep grinding, keep moving together, far slower, but still too enthralled in this world of pleasure and delight to do much more than ride out the feeling of absolute bliss. Groans die down to heavy pants, which finally even out into normal breaths, and only then does Noiz slowly pull out from Aoba (with a little gasp from the latter at the feeling of Noiz's piercings sliding out of him, bump by sinful bump), trashing the condom before he goes to the bathroom to get them a washcloth, just because going to sleep while sticky with semen is not one of the best feelings.

He wipes Aoba off first, which Aoba gives a half-hearted protest to, but doesn't actually stop Noiz from cleaning his belly and his cock-- surprisingly, he manages to keep himself from teasing Aoba into getting another erection. He cleans himself up after, and chucks the rag to the bathroom with a sigh before he crawls up to Aoba, throwing the covers over them lazily as he cuddles up to his lover with a little hum of delight.

Aoba turns a little on his side, and they spoon, Noiz curling around the C-shape of Aoba's body, brushing Aoba's hair over his shoulder so he can press little kisses to Aoba's neck, which makes Aoba laugh quietly.

"You're incorrigible," he mumbles, and Noiz snorts, shaking his head.

"You're just too much; I can't keep my hands off you, and that's when I have you all to myself."

Aoba slides his hands over Noiz's arms around his middle, sliding his legs a little to let them tangle with Noiz's, glad to hold. "Vulgar," Aoba sighs, but Noiz hears the smile in his voice-- even if Aoba _was_ upset about that, well, there wouldn't be much Noiz could say in his own defense. It's just something about Aoba that brings the insatiable part of him to the surface.

"Do you want to sleep with the lights on?" Aoba asks, and Noiz feels a little embarrassed when he nods, but Aoba doesn't seem to mind it-- he never does, because he likes making sure Noiz is comfortable. He just settles back with Noiz, happily welcoming the grip Noiz keeps on him as they lie together. The lights and the feeling of Aoba here in his arms makes him feel safer than anything he's ever experienced before, and he smiles a bit into the skin of Aoba's back, letting his eyes fall shut.

"I love you," he whispers, and Aoba hums, the noise a sleepy one-- he must already be nodding off.

"I love you, too," Aoba murmurs with great fondness in his voice, patting Noiz's arm gently. "Get some sleep."

Noiz nods, making sure they're as close as can possibly be, before he allows himself to relax enough to fall off to sleep. He sleeps like a rock, but it's wonderful, not fear-inducing at all, because when he does wake up, there's light and Aoba in his arms, all he could ever really want.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Entschuldigung" is a German expression for "excuse me". It's a bit of a mouthful.
> 
> I've never written NoiAo so hopefully that went well, or semi-okay, I guess.


End file.
